


It's all familiar

by NocturnaIV



Series: I wish... I hadn't met you [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Day 19, F/M, Meeting Again, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Platonic Romance, new and old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Before she could think about it, her hand fell on Jay's.And it was perfect.Jay held onto her hand and she leaned against his shoulder. In her mind, Lonnie could hear Jay's laugh and she could imagine him training with her. Lonnie could taste the cheese pizza in the morning as he tried to steal some of it from her. Lonnie had the impression of knowing what it felt like to dance with Jay. Perfect.
Relationships: Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: I wish... I hadn't met you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	It's all familiar

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Lonnie picked up her hair the second she descended to the airport. She still had to arrive in two others to get home to start her winter vacation, but at last, she felt a little more liberated.

A little more herself.

Lonnie looked at her cell phone. Yes, she had time. Lonnie went to one of the bathrooms and took a change of clothes out of her backpack. She said goodbye to the extremely pink dress and that illogical mix of her culture with the princess aesthetic that was uncomfortable.

She put on a green jacket with golden embroidery. A dragon was stamped in gold thread on the back. Underneath she wore a black and red turtleneck top. Her sweatpants were the same color as jade. She looked at herself in the mirror, thinking about how this was her and couldn't be at Auradon Prep.

“Things shouldn't be like this,” Lonnie whispered, “If you’re brave.”

Her mind seemed always distant and constantly floating. Everything was gray. No, like wasted ink in a bowl of water. Nonsense, taking shapes. She had the impression that her life should have laughter and adrenaline, beautiful things, and… adventure.

But that didn't make much sense.

That wasn’t her life.

Lonnie came out of the bathroom and went to her gate.

But there was no one.

She looked for one of the airline managers and asked what had happened. The woman looked at her worriedly. The flight Lonnie used appeared to have been delayed in landing and the passengers had to board immediately.

They were gone.

“I can't believe I just missed my flight.”

Lonnie had to fix things. The airline was understanding and gave her another flight that would leave the next morning. Lonnie notified her parents and resigned herself to spending the night at an international airport. The first hours were used to tour the stores. Lonnie bought a book, about ten little stuffed animals with adorable big eyes, and something to eat. But when night came, she found herself listening to music in the corner of one of the gates near the one she would have to use.

Suddenly someone slipped next to her. Lonnie looked at the boy who suddenly decided that all the space around them didn’t exist and that it was better to sit with Lonnie.

“Jay.” The boy introduced himself “Do you also have to wait for a flight?”

She took his hand. Lonnie stared at him. In truth, he was attractive, surely a sportsman or a model. She felt that Jay was someone familiar. His bright eyes and radiant smile contrasted with his imposing figure.

“We know each other?” Lonnie asked taking off one of her headphones.

“I would love to say yes.” Jay leaned against the wall “Can I hear too?”

Lonnie knew that was wrong. She was with a stranger. And with the kind of smile that promised trouble. But Lonnie shared one of her hearing aids with him.

“Hip hop?” Jay asked amused.

“Any problem?” Lonnie joked.

“Actually, it makes a lot of sense.” Jay winked.

They were awfully close. She could feel the heat that he radiated. Lonnie looked at how close his hand was, and she had the impression that it was quite common to touch him. Jay's hand turned and his fingers spread. Lonnie looked at him and noticed how close Jay’s eyes were.

“You... You are Mulan's daughter, right?”

She was surprised and drew her legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

“Yes, how do you know?”

“I’ve seen you on TV. I have followed your career as a duelist.” Jay confessed, “I think it's unfair that the rules of other sports don't allow you to participate. But they miss it. You’re awesome.”

She felt her cheeks flush.

“When you use your sword, you seem to dance.” He touched the headphone “Now I understand with what music.”

Lonnie laughed, feeling caught up in something old and that she had been longing for. She stretched her legs and look at Jay. It was at that moment that she noticed the jasmine embroidery on his shirt.

“That is the mark of the Sultana Jasmine.” And she remembered the name “You are the son of Jafar, the protégé of the Sultana.”

Jay shrugged, with a smile that was intended to be charmingly narcissistic but was actually to hide his shyness. Lonnie couldn't explain why she knew that. But something in her mind was telling it.

“It's not as amazing as what you do.”

Lonnie looked at Jay's hand, which seemed to be expecting something. Still, palm up and fingers spread. Before she could think about it, her hand fell on Jay's.

And it was perfect.

Jay held onto her hand and she leaned against his shoulder. In her mind, she could hear Jay's laugh and she could imagine him training with her. Lonnie could taste the cheese pizza in the morning as he tried to steal some of it from her. Lonnie had the impression of knowing what it felt like to dance with Jay and play. Perfect.

She looked around. They were alone. Lonnie put on her cell phone speaker. She rose fluently and removed her jacket. Jay looked at her with a wide smile. Lonnie let go of her hair and reached out her hand to him. Jay didn't hesitate and jumped to his feet to take her hand and draw her to him. Lonnie laughed feeling incredibly safe being so close to such a charming smile. Jay lifted her into the air and spun her around and she knew at that moment he would leave her on the floor and move quicker until they were moving fast between the seats and jumping up to them to meet again. When the song ended, the dance seemed like a cross between a battle and a play that had her pinning him by the arm behind his back and her face remarkably close to his.

“Ey..” Lonnie greeted, mimicking Jay's flirtatious tone.

...that for some reason she knew.

Jay leaned his forehead against hers. Lonnie felt an urge to hug him, but it was strange. Because she didn't know him. She didn’t know this guy who made her laugh, infected her with a good mood, encouraged her to joke, and… For some reason, he made her world not gray.

The loudspeakers announced that was time to board a flight to Agrabah. Jay sighed and took a step back.

“Do you think you can give me your contact so we can continue chatting?” Jay pointed to the other side of the airport “That's my flight.”

“I would love to.” Lonnie took the guy's cell phone and gave him her contact, just as a security measure, she texted herself to get Jay's contact.

“I was thinking of writing to you.” He told her amused “I'm your fan and… Well…” He pointed around him “I had fun with you like never before. Like…”

“It was all familiar.” She nodded “You are a fun guy.”

“And you are amazing.” Jay regained his stuff “I’ll text you.”

She nodded. Jay pulled away, walked a few steps, and came back. For some reason, she spread her arms and he lifted her into the air in a tight hug that made her laugh. That was fine. That seemed correct. That felt right. 

“I missed you...” She whispered before she could control herself.

“... me too. So much.” Jay broke away in surprise and took a step back “I'm sorry. I…”

Lonnie shook her head and hugged him again.

“Happy Holidays.” She whispered.

“You too.” Jay smiled at her and gave away “I'll text you.”

“You bet!” Lonnie laughed “Unless I do it first.”

Jay turned to walk backward.

“It’s not a competition.”

“Look who says it.” Lonnie teased.

She watched him walk away and sighed. This was what Lonnie had been looking for all this time. And it was like an early Christmas present. Her life had colors again. Red and gold. Intense and passionate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
